Daddy's Little Princess
by Devil's Toenail
Summary: Nell has recently left home and will do anything for money. Including teaming up with the richest teen in NY.
1. Chapter 1

"What do you mean 'it's cancelled'?" I yelled at the sales assistant, who winced as she handed me back my credit card and pushed the rabbit skin coat under the counter.

"I'm sorry Madame, but we can't accept your card."

I let out a small scream and tried to break the card in half, only succeeding in cutting my index finger on the sharp plastic.

"Can you please clam down, or we shall have to ask you to vacate the premises." The woman tried to tell me.

"Fine! I don't need the damn coat anyway." I tried to flounce out of the shop, with my head held high, only to walk into a mannequin display. Arms, legs and designer scarves went flying everywhere. I stood up quickly and attempted to tidy myself and the display up, hoping no one had noticed. I heard a loud guffaw come from behind me.

I turned around and pushed my hair out of my face, ready to take on whoever had dared to laugh at the great Eleanor Florintino – Parkes.

"Nell. You can't go anywhere without drawing attention to yourself, can you?" Christopher D'Amico smirked.

I ignored this, and instead noticed that there was no hulking bodyguard around, "No babysitter I see. Why's that?"

I saw him falter slightly, then I realised what I had said. Chris dad had died six months ago, my family and myself and attended the funeral. It was a flashy affair, Frank D'Amico definitely went out with a bang. I didn't speak to Chris that day, didn't particularly want to, but he looked dead inside. Dead, and very angry.

"I'm 18 years old. Dad isn't here to order his men around ." He pushed his dark hair back of his forehead, I could see I had hit a nerve.

I shifted uncomfortably on my feet, "Sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"S'ok." His arrogance returned, "Heard that you are living on your own."

"Yeah. I wanted some independence." I said casually, like it was nothing.

His smile broadened, "Dad still paying for your credit card? Very independent."

I frowned and started to leave the shop, getting sick of his bullshit. However Chris decided to follow me.

"He cancelled it. If you must know." I said over my shoulder, fishing my car keys out of my hand-bag, "Don't you have some designer suits to buy rather than bother me."

Chris stopped and stared at my bright red Ferrari. He whistled, impressed, it was flashy even by his standards, "When did you get that?"

"My 18th birthday present from daddy." I said simply, before realising how stupid that sounded.

Chris just cracked up laughing again as I got in the car, "No matter what you do Nell, you'll always be Daddy's Little Princess."

I pushed my oversized sunglasses on over my eyes and started the car, "Whatever." I muttered, driving off.

That had been one of the few times I had spoken to Chris since the funeral, he had definitely changed.

My father and his father had been good friends. Frank D'Amico had helped my father gain his position as the Chief of Police. Everyone knew it was shady, but I didn't mind as long as it kept me in lip-gloss and designer high heels. Chris and I had played together as children, but we never really got on well. He used to pull the heads off my dolls and in return I would stomp all over his modelling clay figures of Batman and the Joker. We always got them replaced though. Our dad's would fork out for new toys, and so we both played, spoilt little rich kids together.

As we got older we grew apart, but up until Frank's death, I had always known Chris to be moderately polite, charming and slightly geeky. Ok, very geeky.

Now he was different, there was a glimmer of hate in his eyes and his smiles and laughter always had a hit of bitterness to them. He struts around the fashionable parts of New York, playing the big man now he had inherited everything his father had owned. Just before I moved out and into my new apartment, (that I paid for with my _own_ money, might I add), Chris' mother visited us and I overheard her telling my mum that she was worried about him, "I don't know him anymore," she said, "He goes out at night and doesn't come back until early morning."

I didn't think too much about that part. He's the richest teenager in the city, of course he's going to go out! Splash the cash, have sex and take drugs, it's all part of the deal of being Chris D'Amico.

I pulled up outside my apartment building and stared up at it, proud. Ok, I didn't own the whole building but I bought my part of it with my own money which made me feel like I had achieved something in my short life. However, it also meant me having to work as a waitress in a greasy-spoon café to try and make ends meet.

My home wasn't as luxurious as I was used to, but it certainly wasn't cheap. My neighbours were mainly students and young families who were all very civil and wouldn't kick your door in or vandalise your car like some of the other apartment buildings in town.

The minute I got in, I was on the phone to my father.

"Daddy! How could you do this? You knew I needed that card. It's not fair Daddy! When Francine moved out, her parents didn't cancel her card! Why me?" I paced up and down my bedroom, phone pressed to my ear and growing close to tears.

"Darling! Calm down1 When you said that you wanted to be completely independent I thought that mean you wanted to pay for your own things as well. It's all about making a commitment darling!"

"You could have least have told me! It was so embarrassing. I can't go back to that shop ever again! _And_ Chris D'Amico was there!"

"Oh Chris was there, was he? How is he? Did you ask how everything was?" he was getting off topic, this conversation was supposed to be about _me_, not flipping Chris D'Amico.

"Daddy!" I snapped

"Sorry petal. I'm not getting you a new credit card. You mother agrees, if you're going to do this, you have to do it properly. Sure you've got that job haven't you? Trust me Nell, this time next month you'll have forgotten all about silly designer coats."

"DADDY!" I screamed, stamping my foot, but he had already hung up, "They are not silly."

I glanced up at the clock and realised that I was late for work. "Shit!" I gasped, throwing my uniform on and grabbing my bag.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" I got in my car and drove as fast as I could to Deep Fat Friar's where I worked the evening shift.

"You're late" stated Big Al, the manager, blocking my entrance to the bar.

I put my hands up in a defensive manner, "I know, but I'm here now. I had a bit of a problem with-"

"I don't give a damn what you had a problem with. You've only worked here for a month and you're never out of trouble. Happens again and you're out! Now get over there and start serving."

I sighed, knowing that arguing would get me sacked. I spent the next hour taking orders from angry truckers and tired parents with hyper-active children. I was getting more agitated as the evening went on as it became more crowded.

"Mom! I feel sick." One child winged as I tried to clear their table.

His mother lit a cigarette, "Maybe if you stopped jumping around…"

"I need ice-cream!" he started to squeal. _What a spoilt child_ I thought, wiping up spilt ketchup.

"Sweetie" his mother touched my arm, "Could you bring him some strawberry-"

"CHOCOLATE!"

"…Ok, chocolate ice cream?"

I went to reply, when the boy opened his mouth and emptied the contents of his stomach all over me, the table and the floor. I stopped, completely stunned.

The child looked up at me and began laughing, giggling his little ass off.

I'd had enough, "What exactly is so funny you little shit?" I screamed.

The whole restaurant went silent and his mother looked stunned. I felt a rough hand pull me into the kitchens. It was Big Al.

"What do you think you're doing? Get out!" he roared, his face bright purple.

I didn't know what to think, "What about my pay?"

"Your pay? You're lucky those people don't have you for assault! OUT!" he pointed in the direction of the back door.

I drove home as fast as I could, but I didn't get out of the car straight away.

"What now?" I said out loud.

I stood behind the curtain, listening to the thumping music and the cheers of the audience. I bit my lip, I was shaking and very nervous. I couldn't believe what I was about to do.

A girl half dressed as a police woman, covering her bare chest came running off, past me. I heard her whisper good luck as she went to get dressed.

"And now" I heard the announcer shout, "put your hands together for Lusty Valentine!"

_Lusty Valentine?_ _What sort of name is that?_ I thought as I walked on to the dark stage. The lights went up and Filthy/Gorgeous began to play.

I got the stripping job a few days after my being fired from Deep Fat Friars. It really was a final resort as I had not proper qualifications. I spent most of my private schooling life at parties and with boys. I would die off if anyone found out what I was doing for money/

The men shouted and cheered as I twisted my body in time to the music, thanking whoever was up there that my costume included a mask. I strutted closer to the audience and wound my hips before ripping the Velcro-attached skirt off, provoking more cheers. Someone put a twenty dollar bill on the stage. I put it in my cleavage, beginning to enjoy myself. I bent down and more money was tucked into my g-string and corset top.

Feeling daring and liking the attention, I got down off the stage and into the audience, I danced with several members before moving closer to the back where the more wealthy spectators sat. I did a mini lap dance for one then I spotted someone sitting with a bodyguard behind them. I couldn't see who they were because of the light and shadows across their face, but I knew that he was the richest person there.

I straddled their lap and wound my body against theirs and placed my top hat on their head. As the chorus reached a climax they push a handful of fifties into my cleavage. Just then I ripped the mask of my face for the finale and the person froze. A bright light went across their face, and I thought I was going to vomit.

It was Chris D'Amico.


	2. Chapter 2

Hired and fired in the same day. Impressive. The club owner didn't need to tell me that I was sacked; he met me in the wings following my being booed off after freezing up in front of Chris. He handed me my bag and keys and nodded towards the fire exit and I left without another word. I climbed into bed still in costume, too exhausted and embarrassed to even cry. He was going to tell everyone, my parents, friends and the whole of New York's elite. I'd never be able to show my face again. I fell asleep playing that moment where I ripped the mask off again and again and Chris looking at me with a mixture of horror and amusement in his eyes.

A loud knocking on my apartment door woke me up. I rolled out of bed and to the door and looked out the peep hole. I didn't know whether to unlock the door or not when I saw who it was.

I opened the door just a crack and squinted at Chris, "What do you want?"

"Erm…can I come in?" he looked a little uncomfortable.

He looked even more uncomfortable, when I opened the door fully to let him in and he saw I was still in my costume but I was past caring.

I threw myself down on the sofa and ran my fingers through my bobbed dark hair, (which was in dire need of a wash) then nodded towards the chair opposite me.

He sat down gingerly and looked around, "Nice place you've got here."

"Thanks" I said flatly, "I'd be nicer if I had a job so I can afford food."

"Did you get fired?"

I glared at him, "What do you think?"

"Do you want to put something on?" his eyed glanced over my stockings and corset.

There was a pause, "No."

He raised his eyebrows, "Fair enough. How long had you been working there for?"

"It was my first night." I yawned, "Look, if you've come here to have a good laugh before running off and telling everyone, stop shitting about and get it done with."

He raised an eyebrow, "Yeah, about that. I was thinking and it wouldn't be great for either of us if people found out we were hanging around a strip joint. So if-"

I stood up, "Oh I see how it is! Never mind Nell and the fact that she's resorted to take off her clothes for a living! Let's all protect Chris and his precious reputation!"

He looked startled, "No! Well yes. But if it means your parents won't find out, it's good both ways. Don't you think?"

I softened, "I suppose"

He seemed relived and stood to leave, "Great."

"Hold on" I moved to block him from the door, "You're rich. Help me out a bit."

His smirk appeared, "I think I helped you out enough when you were shaking your groove thang about in my face last night."

I puffed my chest out and made a sound like a dying cow, "You prick! You said you wouldn't laugh!"

He laughed and ducked out the door as I aimed a shoe at his head, "You're clever Nell. You'll find a way, trust me." I heard him call out in the corridor as I slammed the door shut.

I eventually decided to get washed and dressed, but had to make do with a cold shower. I then took my breakfast of squeezy cheese on cream crackers out onto the balcony. Sitting down with a sigh, I noticed a homeless man sitting on the sidewalk with a Big Mac and actually felt jealous of him.

"Oh how the great have fallen" I sighed to myself, licking cheese off my fingers.

Later that day I sat down in front of the TV for some 'me time' after spending most of the afternoon looking at adverts in the Jobfinder. After flicking channels I settled on a news report on this new supervillan, Mother Fucker, or as the Media was referring to him, MoFo.

"It seems that MoFo has struck again, this time robbing a bank and leaving a trail of destruction in his path." It cut to security camera footage of the costumed guy stuffing money into a large truck while this henchmen helped.

"Two people were injured when they tried to intervene, and have been admitted to hospital, but are said to be in a stable condition." Mother Fuck looks up at the camera and grins before driving off.

"There are still no real clues to MoFo's true identity, but police are urging people to come forward with any information, however scarce."

During the weather report I made a decision that would change my life. This Mother Fucker proves that, being a bit of a bastard really pays off. If he can get away with robbing a bank by being a bit scary, why can't I?

By the time the entertainment news was on, I had already made up my mind.


	3. Chapter 3

I spent my last $50 on my costume. I already had a black vest top and shirt and fished out a pair of black boots when I went through my "biker phase" which failed miserably after I crashed the bike into a Café window and Daddy had to pay the fine.

I bought some tough black trousers and black gloves, but most of the money went on a slickly yellow wig and neon yellow contacts to cover my own grey eyes. These were both ordered off the internet.

I put all this on and stared at myself in the bathroom mirror. I certainly looked different, but you could still tell who I was, even if I looked like I'd escaped from the funny farm.

I had a sudden brainwave and ran to fetch the mask that I had kept from the strip place. After I had filled in the gaps with eyeliner, my own mother wouldn't have recognised me.

I tried to practise a scary face in the mirror but had to stop because the eyes scared me too much. I thought I was ready to go when I realised that I was missing one thing. Weapons.

I paced up and down the room, trying to work out how to get hold of a gun of some description. The carving knife from my kitchen just wasn't enough.

Then I suddenly remembered. My neighbour, three doors down, had just been arrested for possession of illegal firearms. I was almost sure they wouldn't have removed all of the evidence yet. I couldn't just waltz in there, I would have to take the balconies.

I shivered in the cool Autumn air as I prepared to leap over the railings and onto my immediate neighbours balcony. Saying a silent prayer, I jumped and only just managed to scramble it, nearly breaking a window box. I repeated this, thankful that I wasn't noticed as they were too busy watching the T.V.

I slid open the French doors. The place was in darkness, but I could tell it had been trashed by the police. Laid out in the middle of the room was a variety of weapons practically left out for my choosing. I picked two of the biggest ones as well as holsters and a belt of ammunition. I could feel my pulse in my temple as my heart thudded out the word "Illegal - illegal - illegal…" But I ignored it, knowing that I would be doing worse within the next hour.

"Well, that was easy." I said aloud, in the now empty alleyway. I had snuck up behind some guy walking home from work and I didn't even need to use any of my weapons. I had walked up behind him and dragged the knife along the brick wall, making an eerie screeching sound. The man had spun around, looking terrified.

"Money." I said, "Now."

He made a mouse-like squeak and pulled his wallet out. He emptied it in front of me, shaking all the while before running of into the darkness. I counted the money and then shoved it into my pocket. $85 wasn't bad for a first time.

I stopped suddenly, hearing someone else was coming I hid in the shadows.

"No way Superman could beat Spiderman!" some pubescent teenage boy voice hollered.

"Yeah way!" said an equally pubescent voice

"No way!"

"Yeah way!"

They were right in front of me now, so I decided to make an appearance. I wielded the knife at them, and they stopped in their tracks.

"Give me all your money, now."

They didn't move, just stood there. Then I heard water flowing, one of them had pissed themselves.

"Ugh!" I said, disgusted, "NOW!"

The jumped into action and emptied their pockets. Loose change, gum and tissues fell to the ground. They must have only had $10 between them.

"Right," I thought aloud, "Ah! Phones, ipods and MP players. Hit me."

They were a bit more hesitant about this, but with a couple of air jabs with my knife sped them up.

"Ok, you may go." They were gone faster than you could say "comic book".

This pattern went on for the rest of the night. By the time I got home it was 4.30am and I had close to $300 under my belt. Shoving the money, weapons and costume into the back of my underwear drawer I went straight to sleep.

When I woke it was 6.00pm. I decided to put on the news to see if there was anything more about Mother Fucker. Boy, was I in for a surprise when a police sketch of _me_ flashed up on screen.

"It seems a new wave of supervillans has hit the city as last night, a grand total of 9 people reported muggings from the same person. She is described as being around 5ft 7 and 120lbs. 'The Hornet' as some have named, has reportedly been stopping victims and demanding money, threatening them with a knife if they refuse. She is said to be armed and dangerous."

I was stunned. Me on television! How amazing was that! I then stopped, "Hey! I'm only 118lbs."

_Thanks for all the reviews so far! Yeah, I looked it up and apparently his new name is Mother Fucker…which is…interesting._


End file.
